


A Short Moment Please

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Obi-Wan flopped down with a sigh.





	A Short Moment Please

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _A moment's respite_

Obi-Wan flopped tiredly down onto the floor and leaned against the wall, with a sigh and closed eyes he carelessly waved a hand towards his partner.

"I need a break - just a moment or two. Then we can get back to it."

Silence follows his words before his partner snorted and nudged his foot lightly.

"You've had your moment, Kenobi. I sometimes wonder if you are a unique case or if this is what the great Jedi are teaching their students."

Before pushing himself back onto his feet, Obi-Wan cracked an eye open to glare half-heartedly at Maul, who merely stared at him impassively – though Obi-Wan was sure that he saw amusement in those golden eyes.

"I am the brightest and best among the Jedi, darling."

"Keep telling yourself that, Kenobi."


End file.
